


After Thrill

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Category: D'ERLANGER, Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cipher shows up late to Dir en grey's after party and reveals more than a little bit to a fairly startled and disbelieving Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icamonser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icamonser).



> Got about halfway through by myself, stalled out, and sakura_ame saved my ass by taking over Cipher for the car scene, leading to the house. Without you, this story would have dive-bombed and sucked hard. Thank you!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame and cadkitten  
> Song[s]: various by MUCC

Die settled back against the bar, watching all of their various guests cycle through the room. He had spent the first hour he was in here methodically ingesting what he deemed to be the proper amount of alcohol for the evening. And now... he was set to wander around once he had scoped out where he shouldn't go. There was always someone in these things that didn't belong and usually they were there to be a royal pain in the band's ass. In general, Die didn't like to be rude to such people, but once he had enough alcohol in him, he tended to be a little bit too straightforward to pass himself off as being nice when it came to certain things.

His gaze slid over Toshiya and a lovely blonde number that he seemed to be chatting up real well. Well, that accounted for one person who wasn't supposed to be in here that was... though there was a reason the bouncer had let them in, obviously. Kaoru was sitting alone further down the bar, rapidly typing a message into his phone. Working... as always. Well, that or his wife, who knew.

Chuckling, Die pushed away from the bar and started off in the general direction of the last place he'd seen Shinya, thinking at least he'd have a willing drinking partner if nothing else. He got about twenty steps before someone's hand landed on his arm and he instantly put on his nicer face, turning a little to see who it was, if he'd earned the attention of another person who'd slipped in. But it was Cipher's grinning face that greeted him and Die instantly relaxed. Reaching around, he pulled the other into a one-armed hug and thumped him on the back real good before letting go. "I didn't think you'd come!"

Cipher laughed. "Seriously? You invite me to a party and I not show up? How incredibly rude would that be?" He slung one arm around Die's shoulder and then leaned in closer to him. "Okay, how much do I have to catch up since I am unfashionably late?"

Die shook his head. "Not too much, I laid off early tonight."

"Oh good." He held up three fingers. "That catch me up?"

"Yeah, sure... why the fuck not?" Die led the other toward the bar, settling back down where he'd been before and pushing out a chair for Cipher to sit in. 

The older guitarist settled into the proffered seat and then grinned at Die as he picked up the first beer that was settled in front of him. "So... how was the show tonight?"

Die stared at him for a few seconds, something like hurt crossing over his features before he opened his mouth and murmured, "Well... I thought it was pretty good."

Cipher stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm joking, Die. You really do need glasses again, don't you?"

"What? Why?"

"I was third row in front of you... and yes, I braved the pit for your sorry ass. That's why I didn't come here until late. I went home to change and clean up... and get my sorry ass some pain pills."

For a moment, Die just stared at Cipher and then he ducked his head. "Now I feel like a moron... I'm so sorry."

"Just wear your glasses or contacts like you're supposed to. I know you got surgery, but it was a long time ago and things change." Cipher took a long draw from his bottle, settling it back down with maybe a third of the contents left. "No one is going to think you're less attractive because of it."

Die had picked up the glass of water the bartender had brought by and nearly choked on it, settling it down and then staring at Cipher. "Did you really just say that?"

Cipher put on his best innocent face. "Say what? I heard nothing." 

The redhead let out a laugh and then leaned forward on the bar. "Sometimes... if I didn't know better..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Wanna complete that thought out loud?" Cipher took another drink from his bottle and then held it hovering near his lips, watching the other intently.

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system or maybe it was several years of thinking the same thing over and over and finally getting to a point where he had decided he'd had enough and it needed to be said, but whatever it was, within the next few seconds Die was pouring everything out. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were attracted to me. I mean, you always say things about how I look and you're always more than willing to let me get touchy with you even though every other Japanese man thinks I'm a lunatic for being so handsy."

A grin slid over Cipher's face. He drained the rest of the bottle of beer, pushed it across the counter and picked up the second that had already been settled down in front of him. One drink from that and he put it aside as well. "How about you ask me outright then?"

Die studied him for a few seconds and then leaned in, a half-smirk on his lips, clearly thinking this was something of a joke. "Do you think I'm fuckin' hot, Cipher?"

Cipher leaned in closer to him, reaching out and gently running his fingertips over Die's lower lip, that smirk still firmly in place. After a few well-played seconds of not replying, he murmured, "Yes, I do. I think you're absolutely amazing. You're attractive in every single way."

Shock slid over Die's features as he shifted around on the seat, valiantly resisting the urge to slide his tongue out over Cipher's fingertips. But after a moment, he decided the other had to be playing him and he's find out quicker this way anyway. Sliding his tongue out, he played it first along his own top lip, and then down over the other's digits, flicking his tongue a few times before sliding it back into his mouth.

Cipher just watched him the entire time, grinning as Die finished and he finally pulled his finger back. The older stood up, downing about half of the beer and putting it back on the counter before holding out his hand to Die. "You're coming with me."

For a few crazy moments, Die nearly thought that Cipher was going to haul him off to the bathroom or something, but he pushed the idea aside and put his hand in the elder's, looking more than a bit amused. He let himself be led through the bar and then out the side door, down the short alleyway and then to the car park. At some point, Cipher let go of his hand, but his presence was still commanding enough that Die followed without hesitation or question, just trudging along beside him.

Finally, they arrived at Cipher's car and the oldest of the pair opened the back door, smirking as he gestured inside. 

Die stared at him for a few seconds and then snorted. "Seriously? You're gonna invite me into the back of your car?"

"What? Don't like fucking in a car, Daisuke?" Cipher taunted quietly, a smirk on his lips. "Not even if it's me?"

It seemed to finally strike Die that maybe the other wasn't entirely joking. He studied him for a moment and then crossed his arms over his chest, gesturing with his chin toward the car. "Awful hard for me to suck your dick if I'm in first."

"Fair enough," Cipher returned, sliding into the car and settling against the other door, one leg propped on the seat, the other foot on the floorboard.

Die slid in behind him, closing the door and then leaning back, shaking his head. "Are you completely serious or stringing me along? I really need to know here. Sort of... affects where this goes."

"That depends..."

"On?" Die hiked one eyebrow up, giving the other a fairly incredulous look. 

"If you actually want to suck my dick or not." Cipher grinned at him as he adjusted to get a bit more comfortable where he was sitting.

Die stared at him for a few seconds before he finally shifted forward across the seat and leaned in, catching Cipher's shirt and then pulling it up. He then reached for his pants, unfastening his belt and lowering the zipper. He flicked open the button and tugged the material back, smirking when he found that Cipher definitely wasn't wearing any underwear... and that he was already half-hard. Slipping his hand into the confines of the material, he freed the other's cock. "You should have known the answer," he purred out, shifting down in the seat, leaning down to lick over the head of his dick.

Cipher's hips pushed up, a soft groan leaving his lips as he pressed his dick up into the other's mouth. "That's right," he murmured softly. "Take it all in."

Die obeyed without even thinking about it, sliding his lips down over the other's length, his eyelids falling closed as he worked, intent on giving him the best he could. 

Some amount of disbelief crossed over Cipher's face as the younger took him in. He hadn't truly been expecting such quick compliance and here Die was, nearly deep-throating him in the back of his car. He let out another groan and reached down, pushing his fingers into the other's hair. "God..."

Something changed within Die at that moment, his relative uncertainty fading and his usual matter-of-factness taking over. He pulled confidence into his actions, an air of knowing exactly what he was doing and knowing he was damn good at it filling everything he did. He sucked and licked, finally pulling up, only to move down and press his lips to the base of the other's cock, sucking there hard for a moment. He licked up the shaft and took it in his mouth once again, one hand moving down to his own pants to grope at his dick.

Cipher watched Die with heavy lidded eyes, his hips canting upward at times. "Jesus, Die...," he groaned out, his fingers tightening in the redhead's hair. He finally let his head drop back against the car door, huffing out a breath, trying to gain some semblance of control over himself before he lost it too quickly.

 

Die's own hips canted forward, nearly trying to hump against his own hand as he worked at himself through his pants. All he could do at this angle with his current outfit was to grab at his dick, but it still felt good enough that it was a million times better than nothing. He slid his head up and flicked his tongue over the tip of his dick again, his hand moving from his own dick to Cipher's, grasping it and pulling the foreskin down enough to lick at the more sensitive areas that normally weren't reached.

The elder guitarist held great appreciation for the attention paid to his foreskin and the area. It was something most of his lovers ignored. "Oh yeah, right there, baby..."

Cipher letting him know how much he liked it had Die trying to do even more to please the other. He pushed the foreskin back up and even further up, sliding his tongue inside the area between the head of his cock and the slightly loosened skin, rubbing his tongue there as he peered up at him, the smirk he couldn't put on his lips right then perfectly clear in his eyes.

Die's actions pulled a loud moan from him, his cock twitching. "Oh _fuck_!" He shifted, pushing his hand in his own hair, tugging lightly. "Keep that up and I won't last much longer..."

Instantly, Die's hand began to move on Cipher's cock, stroking him while he moved his tongue around, flicking it across the head, dipping it into his slit, and then going back to sliding it around the head, just inside his foreskin.

It didn't take much longer before Cipher was jerking his hips up, another groan of pleasure escaping him. He tugged Die's hair a bit desperately as he groaned out, "I'm gonna cum!"

Die debated taking the other's cum for a moment, but then decided he really didn't want to, not liking the taste at all. Pulling up, he shifted back, but never stopped moving his hand, determined to give Cipher what he needed this way.

Cipher grunted softly when Die pulled away. Licking his lips, he pushing his hips up into Die's hand, being a bit more forceful with the action. Within a minute, he was letting out a moan as he came, spurting out onto the car seat and Die's hand, a tiny bit landing on his pants. " _Yes!_ "

Die watched as Cipher came, for a moment his face and then his cock, then back up to his face, just staring at him as he kept moving his hand until he was sure the other was done. He gave it a few more little strokes to sort of get the cum that had gathered in his foreskin out, the sticky substance running over his thumb. Sitting back, he smirked at Cipher as he moved his hand away. "Got any napkins or something?"

Cipher finished cumming and slumped back against the car door, panting out a few breths. At the request for napkins, he huffed out a laugh and sat back up, popping open the center console and grabbing a handful of tissues, handing them over to Die with a smirk.

Die accepted the tissues and wiped off his hand first, then Cipher's pants, then the car seat, and finally, one requisite wipe of the head of Cipher's cock. He tucked them into the trash bag on the back of the seat in front of him and then settled back, his hand resting over the bulge in his pants, a smirk on his face. "Okay... not what I expected to be doing out here tonight, but... I can't complain."

After Die had finished up cleaning him off, he tucked his cock away and zipped up. Looking at the other, he smirked, licking his lips. "I have to admit that I had something like it in mind for the night." He chuckled then scooted over towards Die, reaching out to press his hand atop the other's. "Need some help with that?"

Die breathed out a soft sound when Cipher's hand touched him. He stared up at him for a moment and then gave himself another squeeze before letting go. "If... you want to."

Cipher smirked and nodded, reaching to undo Die's belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then dipped his hand inside, freeing his hardened cock from the confines of his underwear. "It's the least I could do...," he chuckled then wrapped his fingers around the younger's dick, starting to stroke him at a decent pace.

The instant Cipher touched him, Die was completely lost in bliss. He let his head fall back, his mouth opening slightly to afford him more breath, his hips shifting to aid in what was going on, one hand clutching the back of the font seat, the other pushed up into his hair, clinging to the short, red strands. " _Fuck_ ," he bit out.

Sliding his hand up and down Die's shaft, Cipher jerked the younger off with practiced ease. He tightened his grip after a few minutes, swiping his thumb over the head of Die's dick before picking up the pace.

Die bit his lip a bit and then breathed out a quiet little sound of pleasure. His sounds were more his breath panting out, his hips shifting, the tiny huffs of air that he couldn't quite stop, rather than full-blown moaning.

 

Cipher stopped for a moment to push Die's pants down enough so that he could reach in and cup his balls, squeezing his sac lightly. He curled his wrist some, jerking Die off in the manner that he found most pleasurable to himself.

Die's head tilted back and he pushed his hips up when the other changed tactics on him. He felt a little bad for the fact that he'd gotten off before the show that night and now he was going to be a bit more difficult to get off, but... that was something he'd have to deal with. "So good," he breathed out.

Cipher offered Die a smirk, carrying on with what he was doing. After a little bit, he shifted his hand back behind Die's balls, pressing two fingers to his taint then brushing one fingertip over his entrance.

Die's hips jerked a bit at the intrusion to his anal area. He wasn't about to stop Cipher, but it was obvious he was having issues with the other touching there. He squirmed a bit and pulled his hand up to touch just behind his balls instead. That part was better. "Spit on your hand," he offered quietly.

The elder guitarist just chuckled softly as Die moved his hand. He pulled his hand away all together, holding up a finger as he dug into the center console and came up with a tiny bottle of lube. Opening the cap, he poured some into his palm then put it away again before sliding his slicked up hand over Die's cock once more, covering it in lube as he began stroking him again.

Die's hips jerked when the other touched him again with the lubed up hand. This time, he let out a little grunting moan and then settled, his hips tilting into the touch, eyelids hooded as he worked against Cipher's hand.

Cipher hummed as Die started to really get into it. He tightened his grip, pulling his hand up all the way over the head of Die's cock then back down, watching his face.

Each moment brought another huff of breath from Die, his excitement ramping up as he watched what Cipher was doing to his dick. His eyes flicked to the other's tattoo, a tiny sound escaping as he stared at it and forced himself to realize this was actually happening. The man he had built his career after had taken him to the backseat of his car and he'd sucked him off and now... that man was jacking him off, right where anyone could find them. His heartbeat sped up and he pushed his hips forward, his eyelids fluttering as he strained for it, reaching for his orgasm near desperately, determined not to make Cipher's hand fall off in the process.

The elder guitarist watched Die's face closely, smirking when he noticed him looking at his tattoo. He shifted his hand, making the inked portion more visible as he slid his other hand up Die's shirt, tweaking a nipple. "C'mon Die...cum for me," he urged quietly.

The touch to his nipple caused him to suck in a breath. In the next few seconds, he startled even himself, a tiny, shocked cry leaving his lips as he started to cum, as if on command. He'd never once done that before and he was pretty sure Cipher had just scared it out of him, but all the same, he was spurting copious amounts of cum out over the other's hand and arm, some of it on the seat and some of it all over his pants and tank top. Well... that wasn't exactly clean, now was it?

Cipher almost wanted to laugh when Die basically came when he said to. He was sure it was sheer coincidence but it amused him nonetheless. He gave Die a few more strokes, milking him before finally pulling his hand away, smirking at the mess. "Bet you can't do that again."

Die stared down at the mess he'd made, panting heavily, a rather perplexed look on his face. "I've never... in my entire life... made that much... of a mess."

Cipher did laugh then, shaking his head. "Good thing these seats are easily cleaned." He reached into the console once more and grabbed a bunch of napkins, wiping his hand then going about mopping up the seat. He tossed those then offered Die a couple so he could attempt to do something with his clothes. "I hope you didn't plan on going back to the party..."

Die stared down at his clothing in slight dismay, taking the proffered tissues and mopping up his mess with a sigh. "I... spilled something... sure. God, Nora's gonna take one look at this and die laughing. Or she's gonna be so grossed out she'll never look at me right again."

The older guitarist sat back, snickering. "I'm sure Nora has seen enough cum stains from you boys over the years that she's immune to it."

"Not from me," Die returned. "I usually get my clothing the fuck out of the way. Kyo... the inside of his pants from concerts... probably." He finally got most of it up and then wiped his dick off, which was slick with it, tossing the tissues into the trash bag and sitting back. "Fuck, man... what the hell."

Cipher wrinkled his nose at the idea of Dir en grey's vocalist and his cum stains, shaking his head. "In reference to what? Your mess...or the whole thing...?"

"My mess..." Die let out a laugh as he started to do up his pants, his dick finally starting to go soft. "By the way... I'm just saying... your hand on my dick... was fucking hot."

Cipher smirked, holding up his hand, stretching his fingers out to reveal the full tattoo. "Mm, I saw you looking at it," he murmured, a near cocky smile spreading across his face.

Die flushed a little and then held out his own hand next to Cipher's. After a moment, he grinned and pulled his phone out with his other hand, fumbling around a bit and finally getting the camera up. Leaning over, he locked thumbs with Cipher and then snapped the picture.

The guitarist grinned widely, snatching Die's phone then reaching out to cup the back of Die's neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss as he snapped a picture. He handed Die his phone back, chuckling.

Die just stared at Cipher after the moment was done, his fingers barely finding the phone and grasping it. After a moment, he cleared his throat and then went to look at the photos. In English, he murmured, "You'd think I'd stop acting like a child by forty, but you'd be wrong."

Cipher reached up, patting Die's cheek. "You'd think," he responded in Japanese, smirking. "Sometimes though, it's good to keep up those youthful acts" He let out a laugh then looked towards the house. "So, wanna rejoin the party?"

Die stared at the other in slight shock that he'd understood his English. Embarrassed, he pursed his lips and then let out a laugh. "Shit, I'm glad I drank earlier or I'd be dying right now." With that, he opened the car door and slid out into the parking lot, attempting to make sure he wasn't covered in anymore spots he'd missed.

Slipping from the car as well, Cipher clapped Die on the back. "Sometimes, it's better to have a little bit of lubrication to ease the way." He turned and grinned at Die before huffing out a laugh at his own innuendo.

Die choked on his laughter, shaking his head and smoothing out his shirt. He rubbed his hands through his hair and then headed back down the alley toward the door they'd left out of. "You're worse than Kyo, man!"

Cipher followed along, laughing. "Oh I don't doubt that..." He reached to stop Die from opening the door, leaning close to murmur in his ear. "Come home with me tonight." With that, he pulled the door open, holding it for Die to walk through, a grin on his face.

Die's breath stuck in his throat when the other told him to come home with him. He bit his lip for a moment and then swallowed, following him in. Was he serious? Did he want to actually have him come home for the reasons he thought? And did he get the point that he wasn't a bottom? Because Cipher seemed more of a top... but he wasn't sure.

Cipher watched Die's face for his reaction, smirking a bit, reaching out to pat Die's bottom. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it, Daisuke...I'm pretty flexible in the grand scheme of things. Just something to consider." He smirked and stepped around the other, leaving him gaping in the doorway as he made his way inside.

Die stared at the other for a few moments and then walked into the bar, making his way back to the bar and settling down. He crossed one leg over the other and ordered another beer.

Sometime later, Cipher found Die again at the bar. He looked a little harried, having been wrapped up in a long conversation about guitars with someone that didn't know a thing about them. Huffing, he ordered a beer then turned, making his way to the redhead's side. "Hey gorgeous."

Die was two more Jack-doubles and a beer to the wind when the other found him again. He peered up at him and then leaned on the bar, smirking a bit. "I um.. I didn't wash my hands."

Cipher took a pull off of his beer, almost spitting it out at Die's confession. "Really now? You dirty boy..." He chuckled and leaned against the bar, tapping his finger on it. "About ready to blow this joint?"

Die coughed at the way the other looked at him, smirking a bit and then murmured, "Mmm... blow... yes."

The elder smirked and downed the rest of his beer before grabbing Die by the elbow and steering him towards the front door. "Gonna have to get a cab...too fucking bombed to drive."

Die stumbled after Cipher, barely getting to where he was supposed to be, finally righting himself completely and then started walking normally.

Cipher laughed at Die's drunken walking, though he was rather unsteady himself. He got out to the road and starting looking for a taxi, questioning whether or not he should be taking Die home in this state after all.

Die stood at his side, his hands pushed into his pants pockets as they waited on a taxi. "So... where do you live anyway?" he asked, curious about it.

Cipher licked his lips and nodded in the direction his apartment was. "You know that new apartment building they put in with the huge fountain out front? I moved there shortly after they finished building it."

"Ooooh," Die returned, nodding a little. "Yeah, I think Shinya took a picture of that fountain just after they finished it."

Cipher nodded, finally spotting and hailing a cab. He waited for Die to get in then crawled in after him, telling the driver his address. "Yeah, that's the one. They let me design my floor plan and everything. It's nice."

Die slid into the taxi and then settled down, listening to the other saying his address and then talking to him again. He smiled at the idea of getting to design a floor plan. "Wow, I wish I'd known they'd let you do that. Sounds nice."

Cipher nodded, shifting around in his seat some before grinning. "Yeah? Think you could handle living next door to me?"

Die huffed out a laugh. "Mmm... I can handle a lot of things."

Cipher cut his eyes over to Die, smirking. "Is that so...? Care to prove that statement?"

"I was under the impression that's why I'm in this car." Die shot him a look, arching his eyebrows and smirking slightly.

Cipher laughed lowly, glancing at the driver then reaching over, trailing his finger up Die's leg. "Indeed it is." He contented himself with drawing light patterns on Die's leg until the taxi pulled up in front of his apartment building. He paid the man then got out, waiting for Die to join him before heading to the door. 

After keying in the security code, he pulled the door open and held it for Die.

Die smirked, just watching. When they arrived, he stepped out, only wavering a bit on the spot before heading after Cipher. He licked his lips as he moved after him, stepping into the lobby. "Wow... this place is classy," he murmured, looking around at all the black and chrome.

Cipher nodded, grinning as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Yeah, they really went with a whole modern theme. It's kinda like the place was built with rock stars in mind." The elevator dinged and he stepped in, waiting for Die the hitting the button for his floor. "They really cater to privacy, too."

"Fuck yes it was," Die returned, laughing softly. "It's perfect." Stepping into the elevator, Die leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I like the code for the external door. That's nice."

Cipher smirked a bit at Die, nodding. "Mhm, I do, too. It keeps any crazies out for the most part." The elevator arrived on his floor and he got out, leading the way a short ways down the hall to his unit.

Unlocking and opening the door, he waved Die in before him. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Die started chuckling and nearly couldn't stop it. When he got himself under control, he murmured, "Except this one?" Following along behind him, he stepped inside his home and immediately knelt to take off his boots.

Cipher chuckled as Die laughed. "Nobody's perfect..." He grinned then followed suit in removing his own boots, tucking them in their built-in cubby. 

He stood and waited for Die to finish, leaning his hip against the wall.

Die took a while longer, finally wrestling off his second boot and scooting them to the corner. Standing up, he grinned at the other and then pushed his hands into his pockets again. "Soooo grand tour?"

Cipher grinned and pushed off the wall, nodding. "Sure. This is my lovely entry way, done up in cream and bamboo." He waved his hand Vanna White style, letting out a laugh before walking down the short hall into his living room. The room was done up in soft greys and greens with stylish, modern-lined furniture. Off to the right of it was a dining area which lead to an open kitchen. "Living, dining and kitchen. All very open and whatnot."

Die wandered around after the other, smirking as he viewed everything he was showing to him. "Wow..." Die reached to touch one of the countertops, lightly running his finger over it. "These are so nice."

Cipher's smile held a good amount of pride at the compliment. "It took me forever to pick and choose. They had so many options. I eventually ended up with an interior decorator just to put it in perspective." He motioned for Die to follow him and led him down another hall, pointing out a large guestroom, water closet and his bedroom which was done up in blues. 

"I've saved the best for last," he announced, opening the last door at the end of the hall, revealing what was essentially his home studio. His guitars, amps, a keyboard and various recording equipment filled the room.

Die followed him around, making approving noises and comments as necessary. When they finally arrived at the home studio, Die just stood there for a moment and then slipped through the door, moving to the center of the room and turning around in a very careful circle. His eyes landed on a very known-to-him guitar and his heart did a little flip-flop as he pointed to it. "May I?"

Cipher grinned when Die pointed out a particular guitar. "Be my guest." He moved to settle in one of the black chairs, crossing one leg over the other.

For one moment, Die looked rather like he was going to die in excitement. But he reached for the guitar, carefully picking it up and sliding the strap over his shoulder. He moved to plug it in and turned on one of the amps, adjusting it a bit and then found a pick. Taking a deep breath, he started to play one of his favorite D'erlanger riffs, closing his eyes as he played, a smirk settling on his lips.

Cipher watched carefully as Die settled the guitar strap on his shoulder and plugged it into an amp. His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as he picked up quickly on what Die was playing, a grin following.

Die did his level best on it, finishing out the song from the point he'd been playing it and then huffing out a laugh as the last note rang out. Carefully, he put the guitar back down and then the pick where he'd found it. He unplugged the amp and put the cord back, turning it off as well. Turning around, he pushed his hands into his pockets and then smirked at Cipher. "Never thought I could find a day in my life that I could claim I played _the_ guitar... and played your part on it." Turning, he moved around the room, looking at things, occasionally gently running his fingertips over the various instruments. 

Eventually, he arrived back at Cipher, something a bit bolder inside of him now. Stepping up to the other, he reached out and gently ran his fingers over the other's cheek. His hand latched onto the back of the elder's neck as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Cipher's own, kissing him good and deep. By the time he released his lips, he could already feel his arousal boiling just beneath the surface, waiting to be let out. "I hope you meant for me to fuck you tonight," he purred out.

Cipher stared up at the other, unsure if it was the alcohol talking or just Die when he was in control. The only thing that kept him from feeling too badly about the whole thing was that Die was being the aggressor here, not him. All he'd really done was imply that's why he was bringing him back... well, heavily imply. But still, it wasn't like he'd initiated this. All the same, he reached out to lightly run his fingers through Die's hair. "Are you sure you're sober enough for this to be happening."

"What? Afraid my dick isn't gonna work?" Die grabbed Cipher's free hand, tugging it to him and pushing it against his already hardening cock. "I'm pretty sure it works."

"Not my point," Cipher returned quietly, though he left his hand where Die had put it as he gazed up at the younger man. "Consent, Die."

"Please... because I haven't wanted this for years. Because I didn't spend half of my life jacking off to thoughts of one day becoming so famous that you'd notice me... that you'd care enough about me and somehow, miraculously, be into guys enough to let me in." Die leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I think that makes it pretty clear I wanted you long ago... and while sober."

Cipher nearly choked as he was given the information. "Did you really?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh... I did." Die backed up, something shimmering in his eyes as he gestured the other to stand up. "Now... if you want me to ravish you, then take me where you'd like it to happen."

"If it weren't so dangerous to break things, I think you'd want to fuck me here," Cipher returned, standing up anyway and heading toward the door with a smirk. "I mean, you played my guitar and basically came back with a boner."

Die didn't even try to retort to that. He'd technically gotten wood _after_ that, but it didn't change the fact that it had super-charged his arousal something fierce. He padded out after Cipher, closing the door behind himself. They stepped into the bedroom and he glanced around, taking it in better than when he'd gestured at it a few minutes earlier.

Cipher moved to the bed, turning down the covers and then tossing a bottle of lube on the bed. He made a face. "I've got condoms around here somewhere... I take it you're the careful type." He was referring to how he'd pulled up off his dick before he'd cum earlier in the car, of course.

The redhead glanced at Cipher and then pulled out his wallet, tugging a condom out of one of the inner compartments and tossing it on the bed as well before putting the leather wallet back. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the trunk at the foot of the other's bed. "Yeah... good habit to be in when you tour the world, you know."

"I'd say so." Cipher began taking off his own clothing as well, doing so in a rather matter-of-fact manner. He folded up his shirt and then took off his pants, doing the same there.

Die paused everything he was doing to watch; only resuming working the instant the other was on the bed. He opened his own pants and then slid them off, putting them on the trunk as well. His underwear quickly followed. He moved a few rings around on his fingers and then padded over to the bed, slipping onto the sheets and nudging his way between the other guitarist's thighs. He reached down, stroking his cock, working him until he was fully hard in his hand. 

Cipher pushed his hips up, moaning softly under the other's attentions, grunting when Die leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He reached up, pushing his hands through the other's red hair, smirking slightly as he tugged it. He heard the snap of the lube bottle and then Die's hand left his cock. A moment later, a finger pressed lightly against him, rubbing at the ring of muscle and he spread his legs a little more, just allowing it to happen. 

It didn't take Die long before he had the finger inside the other, slowly fucking him with the digit. He moaned quietly, moving away from his nipple to focus on his neck for a moment and then tucked his head up just under his jaw line, licking and nipping there. Finally, he slid a second finger in and began to actually thrust them, not just lightly move them around.

Cipher's hips arched up from the bed and he moaned, writhing around a bit as the other touched him in such a manner. "Feels good," he murmured.

Die chuckled, thrusting his fingers a few more times. "I should hope so... that's sort of the point." He pulled himself up and then leaned down to lightly run his tongue around Cipher's belly button and then trace a path down to his dick. Flicking his tongue over the head he pulled his fingers out and went about opening and putting on the condom while he sucked on the other's cock. He lubed himself up and then shifted around, giving Cipher one last good lick before pulling his head up and moving forward. "You ready for me?"

The elder of the two stared up into the younger's face, a slight smile on his lips. "Aww, so kind. He asks me if I'm ready." He snorted and then spread his legs a little more. "Fill me, Die."

Immediately, Die shifted forward, one hand coming down to hold his cock steady as he started to push forward. He readjusted his angle and then slid all the way home without all that much effort, shuddering just afterward. "Oh my god."

"Has it been a while?" Cipher teased, his hands coming up to lightly slide over Die's chest. 

Die pinned Cipher with a look that clearly told him to shut up, though he did chuckle just afterward, reaching to rub his hands over the other man's chest now that he didn't have to be holding onto him so much. He started to thrust, his hips slapping forward and little breathy sounds coming from him as he went about his business. The whole thing turned him on incredibly and he found himself going faster, much quicker than he intended, more aroused than he'd thought he could be after having cum a few hours earlier.

But that... while satisfying enough in and of itself, had not been intercourse. And something about fucking was so much different. He wanted this so bad he couldn't slow himself down no matter how much he tried to. Rather, his hips just kept jerking, his hand moving down to grasp Cipher's cock, stroking him off in time with his thrusts. Slowly, his sounds grew more into moans rather than simple huffs of breath, leaving Cipher staring up at him, a knowing look on his face as he helped Die move, his own hips bucking up in response to the other's movements.

It didn't take long for Die to ramp up to the point of no return. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to come back down without cumming somewhere in between. He moved forward, pressing his dick in deep and then started to thrust in smaller movements, grinding himself against Cipher at the end of each movement. His hand moved quickly over the older guitarist's cock, his pace there faster than his own hips, determined to make him cum.

The instant he felt the clench of the other's body, long before the first spurt of cum left Cipher, Die began to fully pound into him, full-out moaning, his hips slapping hard against Cipher's ass as he started to cum as well. Through most of it, he thrust and moaned, filling the condom near to bursting with his offering. At the end of it all, he strained forward a few more times, driving his dick deep within the other's asshole, the last few spurts spilling into the condom between them, his hand slick with Cipher's own cum.

Die remained there for a few minutes, panting heavily. Finally, he pulled out and then discarded the condom in the trash along with the wrapper he'd pulled off earlier. Placing the lube on the dresser, he offered some tissues to Cipher to clean up with, settling on the edge of the bed and then huffing out a soft laugh. "I seriously just fucked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah... we had sex," Cipher returned, giving Die an amused look. "No question about it."

Die let out a laugh as he leaned back, peering up at Cipher from the new position.

"Don't you dare ask it," Cipher murmured before Die could even open his mouth.

The redhead looked sincerely amused, but he shut his mouth firmly and just lay there, half spread out over Cipher and partly on the bed. For a few minutes, they remained like that and then Cipher patted the bed next to him. "C'mon... I'm not kicking you out tonight."

Die complied immediately, going and lying down next to him, carefully settling in. He lay there, grinning up at the ceiling for a long while after Cipher turned out the lights. This was... perfection.

**The End**


End file.
